


Give Me a Kiss

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [15]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie admires Katherine's shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildlingGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/gifts).



> Takes place sometime after "The Return." No spoilers.

Bonnie was sitting on the couch in the boarding house when Katherine came in, sat down next to the witch, and put her feet up on the table. “Nice shoes” said Bonnie. “Whose corpse did you steal them off of?”

Katherine smirked and took her feet off the table. She turned sideways on the couch so that her feet were in Bonnie’s lap. “Do you want them?” she asked in a teasing voice.

Bonnie considered. “What do I have to do for them?” she asked, knowing Katherine never did anything out of the goodness of her heart.

“Just give me a kiss. A real one, on the lips” said Katherine.

“That’s it?”

Katherine nodded.

Bonnie leaned forward and gave Katherine a kiss, making sure it lasted no longer than necessary.

“So, tell me how much better I am at kissing than Elena” said Katherine as she took off the shoes.


End file.
